1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector apparatus that projects an image on a screen group including a first screen and a second screen, which are fixed at predetermined distance, and more particularly, to an improvement of a fixing structure of a screen group.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector apparatus is known, which projects an image or the like on a comparatively large screen from back side and displays the image enlarged on a screen group. Specifically, in the projector apparatus, the image is enlarged by means of a projector lens of an optics unit and projected on the screen group.
The screen group includes a contrast screen as a first screen, and a combination of a lenticular lens (lenticular screen) and a fresnel lens (fresnel screen) as a second screen. When the lenticular lens and the fresnel lens are placed so as to be superposed each other, the lenticular lens is positioned between the contrast screen and the fresnel lens. The screen group is fixed to an opening formed on a front plane of a housing of the projector apparatus with a predetermined fixing structure.
Conventionally, a fixing structure for a screen in a projector apparatus has been proposed (for example, refer to a patent document 1). In the fixing structure described in the patent document 1, as shown in FIG. 1, a fixing plate 8 is provided at a predetermined height position to which a screen group is installed from front on an inner surface of a frame 7 of a housing 1 having an opening 2. The fixing plate 8 has a hole 10 and a fixing protrusion 9 formed at the rear of an inner edge of the hole 10. A fixing member 4 is adhered to the back surface of the contrast screen 3 through an adhesive member 12. The fixing member 4 has a L-shaped, one end thereof is adhered to the contrast screen 3 through the adhesive member 12 and other end has a hole 11 that engages with the fixing protrusion 9. In the condition such that the lenticuler screen 5 and the fresnel screen 6 are disposed on the front side of the fixing plate 8, the contrast screen 3 adhering the fixing member 4 is inserted from front, and the fixing protrusion 9 engages with the hole 11 formed on the other end of the fixing member 4, so that the lenticuler screen 5 and the fresnel screen 6 are sandwiched between the one end of the fixing plate 8 and the one end of the fixing member 4 for fixing, and the contrast screen 3 is also installed to the opening 2 of the housing 1.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-341435